


you got me losin' all my cool

by andwhataboutit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, but not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andwhataboutit/pseuds/andwhataboutit
Summary: “Maybe she has a sister you didn’t know about,” Katie whispers conspiratorially over the rim of her cup of coffee.Melissa snorts. “I doubt that. Besides,” she says, popping the last piece of her sticky bun in her mouth, “I’d very much like to leave my past relationships exactly where they belong...in the past. There’s other, more interesting things I prefer focusing on in my life right now,” she shrugs nonchalantly, but levels Katie with a meaningful gaze nonetheless.orMelissa mentions an ex-girlfriend, and things take their natural gay course after that.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Melissa Benoist/Katie McGrath
Comments: 6
Kudos: 244





	you got me losin' all my cool

**Author's Note:**

> felt like the appropriate time to throw this into the void, rip sdcc 2020

They stroll towards the new coffee shop that had just opened a couple weeks ago, their shoulders brushing occasionally to avoid bumping into other people on the busy sidewalk. Azie had recommended it to them a few days ago at game night, raving about how good their pastries were, so _of_ _course_ Melissa had to go check it out.

Katie just never expected to be the one that Melissa would ask to go with her.

Now, don’t get her wrong, it’s not like they never see each other outside of work. They actually see each quite often, whether it be when they decide to walk their dogs together, grab lunch during their breaks on set, or just hang out at either of their apartments.

It’s just kind of...never been like this.

Something feels different. Katie first noticed when Melissa walked up to her yesterday after a long day on set, nervously wringing her hands and stumbling over her words like a middle schooler trying to ask their first crush out on a date to the ice cream parlor until she finally managed to string a whole sentence together.  _ Do you want to grab a coffee with me tomorrow after work? At the coffee shop Azie mentioned the other day, I mean. _

It was an innocent question, so why couldn’t Katie shake the feeling that maybe that’s not all there was to it? Melissa rarely ever loses her cool, especially when she’s with her friends, so the sudden nervousness  _ did _ make Katie a little suspicious.

But getting her hopes up over something so trivial also seemed like a bad idea and sounded a lot like setting herself up for disappointment.

Katie’s almost a hundred percent sure that Melissa would never be interested in her like that, hell, she didn’t even know if Melissa liked women like that. She’s never heard her even as much as hint towards a possible attraction towards women, but then again, she’s never mentioned any male partners in her life either, so maybe that makes her previous thought a little invalid.

Either way, as long as Melissa didn’t show any clear signs of attraction towards her, it’s not like her dating life was any of her business anyway.

* * *

They arrive at the coffee shop, and when Katie holds the door open for Melissa (out of habit, she argues) she doesn’t fail to notice the faint blush on the other woman’s cheeks. It’s cute, really. Raising questions left and right in Katie’s brain, but cute nonetheless.

“Oh my god,” Melissa breathes.

“Hm?” Katie voices, stepping up next to Melissa, who’s already fixated on the pastries in front of her as if those were about to be the solution to every single problem she’s ever faced.

“Those look like the best sticky buns I’ve seen in my entire life.” 

Not even getting the chance to reply before Melissa is moving towards the counter, Katie watches as Melissa waits for the barista to direct her attention towards her, and that’s when something very, incredibly strange happens.

The barista wipes the counter with her back turned to them, and when she turns around to take Melissa’s order the blonde just...freezes. And not even in a “Jesus  _ fuck _ I’m gay” kind of way like one would assume when you hold the attention of a pretty barista, but in a “please get me out of here” kind of way, if the frown on her face doesn’t already make the situation perfectly clear.

Katie observes, and starts wondering whether or not she should intervene considering Melissa still hasn’t said anything and the barista’s welcoming smile is turning more confused by the second, but then Melissa snaps out of it, places her order and suddenly it’s like nothing ever happened in the first place.

They take a seat by one of the large windows next to the entrance, the afternoon sun that’s filtering through the glass adding a nice and comfortable warmth to the space they’re occupying.

“So...wanna tell me what that was all about?” Katie asks, eyeing Melissa suspiciously as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Melissa stiffens. “What what was about?”

“That weird thing that just happened back there?” Katie inquires, her voice softening at Melissa’s slight discomfort. “You looked like you saw a ghost.”

Melissa fumbles for the right thing to say, it’s obvious in her averted gaze and the way her mouth repeatedly opens and closes, but she doesn’t seem to find it when ultimately her shoulders sag and she lets out a defeated sigh.

It makes Katie want to reach out and place a hand on top of Melissa’s, but she doesn’t want to overstep more than she already has, so she settles for a more subtle approach. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pried. Please don’t feel pressured into talking about something you’re not ready for.”

Melissa relaxes, and shakes her head. “No, it’s not that, I just...” she takes a deep breath, “she reminded me of someone I used to know, is all.”

Katie nods, accepting the answer, and is ready to redirect the conversation to something more casual when Melissa elaborates.

“I- during my last year of college, I met this amazing girl - and it’s funny, considering I met her in a coffee shop -” she gestures around her, “and I was so naïve...I let myself get close to her and fell head over heels in love with her.”  _ Wait, what? Hold on a second-  _ “It took me so much courage to ask her out, but I did it, and she said yes, and for a while there I really thought life couldn’t get any better than that,” Melissa says, a bitter laugh following suit. “And then graduation neared and one day she suddenly decided that dating a woman - building a  _ life  _ with a woman - just wasn’t for her. And that’s the first and only time I seriously got my heart broken. Didn’t look at another woman for the next five years,” she shrugs, finally taking a bite of her sticky bun.

Katie’s mind is reeling. She’s already having a hard time processing the fact that Melissa is  _ actually  _ gay, so every bit of information that came after that is...a bit blurry, to be honest.

But this is what she’s got so far:

  1. Melissa is a lesbian,
  2. She got dumped in a way that Katie’s pretty sure is every gay woman’s worst nightmare, and,
  3. Five years? When did Melissa graduate? And who on this planet was lucky enough to attract her attention after so many years?



It shouldn’t be  _ this  _ surprising, considering that Katie has always been convinced that there’s something about Melissa that just screamed  _ I’m not straight,  _ but part of her (and it was a really loud part that was dead set on convincing her she’d never stand a chance with a woman as gorgeous as Melissa) still thought it was too good to be true after all.

Well, after everything she just heard, she thinks it’s safe to say she’s proven herself wrong.

Katie clears her throat, and this time she does reach out to grasp Melissa’s hand tightly with her own.

“I’m so sorry she put you through that. I’ve heard about stories like that, but I’ve never actually known or been friends with someone it happened to,” Katie says, her brows furrowed. “God knows I wouldn’t know what to do if that happened to me.”

A little smile plays along Melissa’s lips, and she squeezes Katie’s hand in return. “It’s okay, it was almost ten years ago so I’m well over it. I was just kind of shocked into silence for a few seconds there...it’s crazy how much they look alike.”

Katie takes the opportunity to glance back at the barista. She’s certainly pretty, with her dark red hair thrown up into a messy bun and sharp facial features that would definitely make her stand out in a crowd of people. Melissa has taste, Katie must admit, even as her heart twinges at the thought of her friend being attracted to somebody that isn’t her.

“Maybe she has a sister you didn’t know about,” Katie whispers conspiratorially over the rim of her cup of coffee.

Melissa snorts. “I doubt that. Besides,” she says, popping the last piece of her sticky bun in her mouth, “I’d very much like to leave my past relationships exactly where they belong...in the past. There’s other, more interesting things I prefer focusing on in my life right now,” she shrugs nonchalantly, but levels Katie with a meaningful gaze nonetheless.

Is she -? No, it can’t be. But what if -

“Like what?” Katie challenges her.

“Like...telling the woman in front of me that her eyes shine so brightly in this lighting I’ve never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life,” Melissa fake-whispers playfully.

“...Are you flirting with me?” 

Melissa seemingly chokes on nothing, but it soon transitions into full-hearted laughter, and instead of feeling slightly embarrassed and the blunt question that slipped her, Katie just...marvels.

She marvels at how Melissa’s smile brightens up the whole room so effortlessly, it’s perplexing how the sun doesn’t even stand a chance against her. She marvels at the childlike joy that radiates off Melissa in waves, infecting everyone within close proximity whether they want to or not. She marvels at the easiness that Melissa carries herself with, a quiet confidence that makes everyone turn their heads, the same confidence that just sent her into heaps of laughter instead of fumbling for an excuse like some others would do.

“Not my best work I have to admit...but yeah, I was,” Melissa says earnestly.

It’s a little embarrassing, how Katie feels her cheeks heating up. She’s used to always having the upper hand in things like these, but Melissa has  _ game _ and it’s affecting her more than she could’ve possibly prepared for.

“You’re so...” Katie says, gestures towards Melissa like she can’t find the right thing to say.  _ Confident? Daring? Downright hot?  _ “And yet when you asked me to grab a coffee with you yesterday you barely managed to get a whole sentence out, how come?”

Melissa breathes a low laugh. “I actually wanted to ask you out on a real date, but I got so nervous after all those years of not-dating I chickened out in the last second. Now that I’m here it’s a lot easier, no pressure and all that.”

Katie shakes her head in disbelief. Never in a million years would she have thought she’d ever end up here, with Melissa being interested in  _ her  _ of all people.

“Try again, then.”

“ _ What? _ ” 

“Ask me out on a date, since there’s no pressure and all that.” Katie says, repeating Melissa’s own words.

Melissa stares at her blankly for a moment, but then she straightens up and bites her bottom lip as if to keep herself from grinning too widely. “Okay,” she starts resolutely, “will you, Katie McGrath, do me the honor of letting me take you out on a date?”

Katie definitely doesn’t try to contain the smile that spreads across her face, she can’t remember the last time she’s felt this giddy and  _ happy. _

“Of course, I’d love nothing more.”

“Tomorrow at eight? I’ll pick you up.” Melissa asks, almost bursting with excitement.

“Sounds perfect.”

This time it’s Melissa who blushes, but rightfully so, considering she just scored herself a date with the woman she’s been pining after for more than three years. She never used to think it was possible for her to get this lucky, but maybe this is her chance to turn her wildest dreams into what they deserve to be - reality.

* * *

They leave the coffee shop a few minutes later, strolling towards Katie’s apartment after Melissa kept insisting on walking her home.

Katie tried arguing that there was no need for her to be this chivalrous, it wasn’t their official date yet after all and she didn’t deem it necessary for Melissa to go out of her way like that, but Melissa only waved it off with the excuse that she had no plans for the rest of the day anyway.

(And she wanted to prolong the precious time she got to spend with Katie, but  _ that _ she kept to herself, even though it was probably written all over her face anyway, clear as day for everyone to read.)

They walked so closely together that their fingers kept brushing, but if Melissa noticed she didn’t let it show, and Katie didn’t move to intertwine them either.  _ On purpose,  _ she told herself, so that they’d have more first on the night of their date. 

She ignored the way her heart was already beating out of her chest without any sort of long-lasting physical contact.

No, Melissa didn’t make her nervous at all.

They did however keep sneaking glances at each other, and whenever one caught the other staring there would only be blushing cheeks and shy smiles and silence that was filled with the best kind of tension.

But that was the point, wasn’t it? They’d finally gotten to the point where they didn’t need to hide how much they were affecting each other anymore, and Katie was going to take full advantage of that.

So when they arrive at Katie’s apartment and she presses a goodbye kiss a little too close to the corner of Melissa’s mouth, Melissa doesn’t feel sorry for the nervous but excited giggle that escapes her, or the blush that spreads all the way down to her neck. 

She just touches the spot where Katie’s lips lingered on her cheeks, and leaves with the promise of exceeding all of Katie’s expectations for their date tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The only plot outline I had for this was "melissa mentions an ex gf" so I'm surprised I got this far tbh


End file.
